mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie (Comicreihe)
Die Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe ist eine Vollfarb-Comicbuchreihe zum Freundschaft ist Magie Franchise. Produziert werden sie in den USA von IDW Publishing in Lizenz Hasbros. In Deutschland vertrieben von Panini Comics. Die Geschichten sind Originale die abseits der TV- Serie spielen. Zeitlich angesiedelt sind sie nach der Zweiten Staffel. Die Geschichten dieser Reihe sind hauptsächlich als Zwei und Vier Teiler angelegt. Gelegentlich sind sie so kurz, dass sie nur eine Ausgabe füllen. In den USA werden die Teile in Einzelheften verkauft. In Deutschland erscheinen sie zusammengefasst in Sammelbänden. Crew: Autoren: Katie Cook Heide Nuhfer Ted Anderson Jeremy Whitley Christina Reis. Zeichner: Andy Preis Amy Mebberson Brenda Hickey Agnes Garbowska Jay P. Fosgitt Kolorist: Heather Breckel Lauren Perry Letterer: Robbie Robbins Neil Uyetake. Herausgeber: In den USA: Bobby Curnow Siehe Auch * My Little Pony Mikro-Serie. * My Little Pony: Friends Forever. * My Little Pony: Fiendship is Magic. Galerie * Cover- und Previewgalerie in der englischsprachigen Wiki Erschienen sind in Deutschland bisher: Band 1 Die Rückkehr von Königin Chrysalis Covertext: Willkommen in Ponyville, der Heimat von Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie und Applejack! Irgendwas scheint hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zuzugehen, denn einige Einwohner benehmen sich plötzlich ganz schrecklich merkwürdig. Normalerweise würden keine zehn Pferde die sechs Pony-Heldinnen an die Orte bringen, die sie auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Übels betreten müssen, doch jetzt müssen sie Kopf und Trense riskieren, um ihre Freunde zu retten, bevor es zu spät ist. Band 2 Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes Covertext: Auf einer albtraumhaften Pyjamaparty wird Raritys Schicksal besiegelt, als ihre schlimmsten Ängste über sie hereinbrechen. Selbst der Mond ist nicht zu weit für Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie, um ihre Freundin zu retten, doch können sie sich diesem Gegner tatsächlich entgegenstellen? Und welche Rolle spielt Prinzessin Luna, wenn es darum geht der Angst selbst Einhalt zu gebieten? Ausgerechnet Drache Spike hält nun das Schicksal der Ponys in seinen Krallen. Band 3 Geschichte 1: Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren. Geschichte 2: Zügellos Covertext: Das Leben ist ein Ponyhof Eigentlich braucht Applejacks Bruder Big McIntosh nur ein paar Nägel, doch wenn in Ponyville gefeiert wird, kann man nie vorhersehen, was passiert. Drama, Enthüllungen, Sehnsucht – jedes Pony hat seine ganz eigene Geschichte zu erzählen. Der zweite Teil enthüllt den Ursprung der märchenhaften Romanze von Shining Armor und Prinzessin Cadance, die erst den ein oder anderen Tripple barren überwinden muss, bevor die zwei Ponys zueiander finden. Band 4 Geschichte 1: Die Salzige Seemähre. Geschichte 2: Ein Wurm, sie zu ächten Covertext: Seepferdsgarn und Bücherwürmer „Hist das Großsegel! Alle Ponys in die Wanten! Pinkie, Schluss mit dem Akkordeon!“ Die Ponys verschlägt es aufs Piratenschiff des legendären Käpt'n Hoofbeard, der auf der Suche nach seinem Schatz auch das Schicksal unserer Heldinnen in den Hufen hält. Direkt im Anschluss vertieft sich ein Bücherwurm in die Lieblingsgeschichten Ponyvilles – und sorgt dabei für ein literarisches Tohuwabohu! Was tun unsere Ponys, wenn sie Plötzlich Daring Do gegenüberstehen. Band 5 Reflektionen Covertext: Spieglein, Spieglein... Die Ponys entdecken, dass die Ordnung der Dimensionen aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät. Um sie zu retten, müssen sie Huf in eine andere Welt setzen – eine Welt hinter den Spiegeln. Lang gehütete Geheimnisse strudeln durcheinander, als die Realitäten beginnen, sich zu verschieben. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity und Applejack müssen einen Weg finden, um ihre geliebten Prinzessinnen und ihre Heimat vor dem Untergang zu retten. Band 6 Geschichte 1: Manehattan Mysteries Geschichte 2: „Haustiere“ Geschichte 3: „Zeitreisen mit Discord“ Covertext: Klunker, Kläffer und Chaoten... Mähnhatten – die Stadt der Versuchungen steht Kulisse, als Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy und der Schönheitsfleckenclub in einen verworrenen Diamantenraub verwickelt werden. Alle Hufe zeigen auf ihre alte Rivalin Trixie, doch vielleicht liegt das Geheimnis tiefer vergraben. In der zweiten Geschichte bekommen die Haustiere der Ponys ihren großen Auftritt, als es plötzlich an ihnen ist, Ponyville zu retten. Im Finale des Bandes geht’s mit Discord auf Zeitreise. Er weiß schon, wie man zurückkehrt … oder? Band 7 Geschichte 1: Sechs Glorreiche Halunkinnen Geschichte 2: Die Wurzel allen Übels Covertext: Spiel mir das Lied vom Ross Applejacks Urgroßonkel Chilli Peppers ist spurlos von seiner Ranch verschwunden. Natürlich treten die Ponymädels die staubige Reise nach Canter Creek an. Bleibt zu hoffen das sie dort von niemanden auf die Hörner genommen werden … Ein Geheimnis rankt sich um die neueste Bedrohung Ponyvilles: Der zweite Teil dieses Bandes führt Twilight, Pinkie und Co. In den Everfree Forest, um dort die Wurzel allen Übels ausfindig zu machen. Band 8 Geschichte 1: „Ponymania XXIX“ Geschichte 2: Ponyville-Tage Geschichte 3: Nacht der lebenden Äpfel Covertext: Jede Menge Zankäpfel ... Rarity gerät zwischen die Fronten, als Cheerilee sich dem lange schwelenden Streit mit ihrer Schwester stellt. Die ist ausgerechnet eine der Erfolgreichsten Wrestlerinnen Equestrias! Die zweite Geschichte stürzt ganz Ponyville in einen Interessenkonflikt und die Stadt muss gleichzeitig einer Horde Touristen Herr werden, die droht, sie zu überrennen. Zuletzt wird es Finster, wenn eine Ladung fiesfauliger Äpfel zum Leben erwacht. Es gibt nur eine Rettung: Flutterbat muss zurückkehren! Band 9 Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs Covertext: Ein grausamer Widersacher erhebt sich über Equestria und fordert die Herrschaft über das Kristall-Königreich. Für sein Vorhaben versammelt er die Unheil vollsten Schurken, die sich den Prinzessinnen Cadance und Twilight Sparkle entgegenstellen. Uralte Geheimnisse werden gelüftet und schwere Entscheidungen gefällt, die Equstria für immer verändern sollen. Band 10 Geschichte 1: „Verschollen“ Geschichte 2: „Der erste Freund“ Geschichte 3: „Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag“ Covertext: Von dichtem Dickicht, Drachensitten und inneren Dämonen S.O.S.! Der Schönheitsfleckenklub geht in den Bergen verlorenen – zusammen mit äußertst unliebsamer Gesellschaft. Ist ausgerechnet Diamond Tiara die Rettung? Im Zweiten Teil des Bandes erfahren wir endlich, wie das eigentlich damals war, als Twilight Sparkle zu Baby-Spikes Drachensitter ernannt wurde. Und zum Schluss begleiten wir Rainbow Dash, die einen wirklich verdammt schlechten Tag hat … Band 11 Geschichte 1: Eine Pinkie Pie – Geschichte, die sich Pinkie Pie zufolge so oder ähnlich abgespielt hat – vielleicht Geschichte 2: „Ponys des dunklen Wassers“ Covertext: Dunkles Wasser – Böse Ponys Nach dem die Ponys viel Spaß beim Bad in einem Geysir hatten, schlafen sie unruhig und am nächsten Tag ist alles anders. Das Verhalten der Ponys hat sich verändert: Sie sind unberechenbar, wenn nicht gar böse. Was steckt wohl dahinter? Und vor allem, wie kann man diese Veränderung rückgängig machen? Gut, dass es in der ersten Story wesentlich lustiger zugeht, denn Pinkie Pie bittet Rarity um Hilfe, denn sie will einem ganz besonderen Pony ein ganz besonderes Geschenk bereiten. Band 12 Geschichte 1: Die große Wahl Geschichte 2: Accord Covertext: Wilde Wahl und neue Ordnung Wahlen in Ponyville! Die amtierende Bürgermeisterin Mare scheint den Sieg bereits in der Tasche zu haben, denn sie ist beliebt und hat in ihrer letzten Amtszeit einiges erreicht. Doch plötzlich kandidiert Filthy Rich ebenfalls für das Amt und das ändert alles. Neue Ordnung! Ganz Ponyville trifft sich, um einem kosmischen Ereignis beizuwohnen. Doch gerade, als alle Ponys de Himmel bestaunen, verändert sich ein Pony drastisch: Aus dem chaotischen Discod wird der ordnungsliebende Accord … und der möchte in ganz Equestria für Ordnung sorgen! Band 13 Geschichte 1: Aus den Schatten Geschichte 2: Angels langer Tag Covertext: Die Geschichte Equestrias steht auf dem Spiel Bei Twilight wurde Eingebrochen. Ein geheimnisvolles Pony hat ihre wertvollen Geschichtsbücher gestohlen. Doch dann wird es noch viel unheimlicher, den dieses Pony kann die Seiten der Bücher auslöschen und somit auch die Ereignisse aus den Köpfen der anderen Ponys verschwinden lassen. Wird es Twilight und ihren Freunden gelingen, das unbekannte Pony aufzuhalten, bevor es die gesamte Geschichte Equestrias auslöscht? In der zweiten Story wird es nicht minder chaotisch, Denn Fluttershys Hase Angel soll sich um die anderen Tiere kümmern, was völlig aus dem Ruder läuft. Navboxen Kategorie:Comics